


Clipped Wings

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel!Fareeha, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragon!Symmetra, F/F, I kinda leaned way into the cheese on this one, Imprisonment, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Porn With Plot, at least that is the plan, caladrius!Angela, eventually explicit, hand holding!, there is no non con or dub con despite the elements in the fic, vampire!Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Angela and Fareeha meet in a prison for slaves waiting to be sold. Angela strikes a bargain to save her new friend.This AU will eventually include every female Overwatch character as a mythical creature (and some of the guys too). This particular story focuses on Angela, Fareeha, Satya, and Amélie.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a relaxing fic for me to write, so I am just slamming it out without a beta and doing it mostly without in depth editing. I am trying to learn to write with less agonizing over if it is perfect. Thanks to my lewd blog followers for all the ideas, sorry it is turning out way less lewd than I initially planned. I am sure I will find a way to work some fun magical creature sex scenes in there eventually.
> 
> I think I am going to write some lore documents along with this so I don't have to get bogged down explaining things in the story.

The cell was small, dark, and cold. The stone walls and floor radiated a chill that cut through to the bones. Fareeha had huddled up against the heavy wooden door to conserve all the warmth she could, buried wings and all under the heavy blankets they had given her. She wouldn’t freeze to death, but it was hardly comfortable and she had struggled to get any sleep since she had been put in the cell early in the evening the day before. But relief would come soon, the patch of sky she could see through the small, barred window was gradually turning bright.

The sun broke over the mountains, a beam of sunlight forming through the window. Fareeha watched as it slowly moved down the wall and then across the floor. The cell was getting warmer, she would be able to get proper rest soon. When her pile of blankets started to feel too warm she stood up and shrugged them off. She took a few minutes to stretch her arms, legs, and back. Her wings were too large to stretch properly; Fareeha’s best guess put it at a mere 6 feet across and eight feet deep, only large enough to stretch one wing at a time.

She took the blankets they have given her and began laying them out into something resembling a bed shape, hoping she could get some sleep. It was less than ideal, but she was tired enough that it wouldn’t be a problem. She finished her makeshift bed, laid down, and let herself drift off. 

Sometime later Fareeha’s nap was interrupted by a knock at the door, bringing her back to consciousness.

_ Knock knock knock _

"Hello? I have food for you?" A voice said from beyond the door. Feminine, timid, an intriguing accent that she couldn’t place. Not exactly what Fareeha had expected.

“Yeah, I’m here.” she said, sitting up. Based on the sunlight traveling across the floor it had been an hour, maybe an hour and a half.

“I have some food for you Ma’am.”

There was a small hatch set into the bottom of the door. Whoever was on the other side pushed through a tray of food, along with a pitcher of water. 

“I know they don’t feed people enough on their way here, so I tried to get a bit extra for you Ma’am. I hope it’s enough.”

“Thank you.” Fareeha said. She moved over to lean against the door, positioning the tray next to her. There was a fairly random assortment of food. Bread, some fruit, a bit of cheese. The only part of it that looked like it was supposed to be part of a prepared meal was a steaming bowl of thick vegetable soup. Maybe not a feast, but it was head and shoulders above the scraps she had been given when she had been transported.

“You don’t sound like a slaver.” Fareeha commented. She picked up the bread, confirming that it was not, in fact, stale. 

“Yes, I’m one of the slaves.” She said.

“That makes sense,” Fareeha said with a sigh. It felt wrong leaving it there, but she didn’t know what else to say. “I’m sorry.”

“It is what it is. My name is Angela. I bring food and water to all the slaves and prisoners. If you need something else I can try to get it, but no promises. Also, I need the tray back.” 

_ A key to my cell? _ Fareeha thought, but didn’t voice it. Angela had probably heard that particular joke dozens of times.

“I’m Fareeha. Good to meet you.” She said. She dipped the bread in the soup and took a bite. It tasted wonderful, but with how hungry she was eating dirt was almost appealing.

“Can I ask you something?” the woman asked.

“Go ahead.”

“I heard you attacked a caravan and freed over a dozen caladrius slaves.”

“It was only seven, but yeah.” Fareeha confirmed.

“And you are an Amari?” The woman asked, carrying a tone of excitement.

“Yes, that is true too.”

“Wow.”

“Is it really that amazing?” Fareeha asked, cringing a bit. It was always a bit embarrassing when people reacted like this.

"What, meeting a hero who is also a literal angel?” Angela asked.

“Ok, when you put it like, yeah, but I really am not all that special. Just a person.”

“I still think it’s pretty amazing,” Angela insisted. “But I have to go, people are waiting for their food. Tray?”

Fareeha moved all of the food off the tray, setting it on the cleanest spot of the floor within reach. She passed the tray back through the hatch.

“I need to get some sleep anyway.” Fareeha said, passing the tray back through the door.

“You’ll want to save some of that for later. I won't be able to bring you more until just before sundown.”

“Sure. Thanks for the food.”

* * *

Boredom was going to be the biggest enemy in the cell, Fareeha decided. She had slept most of the day but was now just laying back on the floor, throwing a pebble in the air, seeing how close she could get to the ceiling without hitting it. One she missed it and it hit her in the face. She didn't really care.  


Fareeha’s mood improved considerably when there was another knock at the door, soft and unobtrusive just like before.

“Hello Miss Fareeha.” Angela said, cheerful but respectful.

“No need for the “miss”, just Fareeha is fine.” she said, sitting down next to the door. “It’s good to hear you again Angela.”

“Sorry, it’s hard to turn it off sometimes.” Angela said, a little more casually. A moment later Fareeha’s food slid through the hatch. Again, a seemingly random assortment of decent food. Tonight there was more soup, an apple, a large handful of nuts, and some jerky.

“So are you scrounging up random food in the kitchen for me? Not that I am ungrateful.”

“Sort of. This is a pretty big place, lots of guards and such, there is always a bit of extra food after meals, extra bits of rations, that sort of thing. A bit of flirting with one of the kitchen staff can go a long way.” Angela said, a grin evident in her tone of voice.

Fareeha didn’t know exactly what to say about that. On the one hand, Angela didn’t seem to mind. On the other it seemed dangerous to lead on someone with physical control over her.

“I’m not sure I like you having to do that for me.” Fareeha said. “It sounds dangerous.”

“Oh, it’s not just for you.” Angela reassured her. “I get some, I make sure any of the others who need it get some too. It’s easier to work on a full stomach. It’s worked everywhere I’ve been, and being a caladrius makes things a bit easier on me. I can use that to help people, so it’s a good thing.

“Why would that make a difference?” Fareeha asked.

“Our feathers. They are a key ingredient in many powerful medicines. Slave owners with large estates often keep a caladrius or two around to both collect our feathers as well as put us to work. It’s efficient, I guess.” Angela explained. “A healthy caladrius grows healthy feathers so we get better treatment. Lighter work, better meals. That sort of thing. No one would touch me without my owner ordering it - my wings are worth more than most people’s lives. If I were hurt it would be their head.”

Fareeha took a moment to process the information. It was a common practice among the caladrius to collect cast off feathers, use them to create medicine, and then sell the medicine. In many areas this meant the caladrius were protected, no one wanted the supply of superior medicine to dry up. It seemed the humans here had an alternate method of securing caladrius medicine.

“So we are livestock to them," Fareeha summed up. "Goddess I hate this place. When I get out of here I’m coming back with an army and burning it to the ground."

“Yes, I do think the world would be better off that way.” Angela said.

* * *

It had been several days since Fareeha had been imprisoned. Her short conversations with Angela had quickly become the height of her day, and her mood always improved when she came by. Angela told her about the other people that came through the compound, she gave information about the building that Fareeha was in. Some of it was useful, potentially the sort of thing that could aid in an escape. Other things were just interesting. 

In return Fareeha shared stories about the outside world. Angela had been a slave for many years so she was eager to hear all about caladrius society, the clan Fareeha had come from, and recounting the battles Fareeha had fought in. 

Angela was kind, smart, and thoughtful, and despite her less than ideal circumstances she maintained a positive cheerful attitude. This Fareeha found a bit concerning, she suspected Angela had taken it on herself to do everything she could to keep the spirits of the other captives up. It was a lot of weight for a single person to carry. Fareeha had been her less than a week and already Angela was looking out for her.

Today was different. Angela had been apprehensive and distracted at breakfast, and now Fareeha could tell she was exhausted. She had forced cheerfulness before, but today she could barely manage that.

"Angela, I can tell something is wrong. You are not yourself today." Fareeha said.

Angela took a deep breath before answering, clearly trying to gain control over her emotions.

“It was a difficult day, that is all. I didn't mean to worry you." 

She was struggling just to keep her voice even. Something was very wrong.

"I know there are going to be bad days. But you don't have to hide it. Do you want to talk about it?"

Another deep breath, sniffling. She was struggling to talk.

“No, I don't think so.”

Fareeha adjusted her position, sitting with her back against the door, and put her hand through the hatch.

“Here, give me your hand.”

A few seconds later she felt Angela hesitantly take her hand. Fareeha held on tight, hoping that this would be some comfort.

"You don't have to carry everything on your own, you don't need to

"Everyone else has it so much worse. I get to be comfortable while you are locked in that tiny cell. Others have it even worse. I shouldn't be bothering you."

"You are not bothering me. No one can be strong all the time."

They sat in silence, hand in hand, for several long minutes before Angela spoke again.

“Thank you.”

* * *

"I think the thing I’m missing most is the sky." Fareeha said, gesturing towards the window with her free hand. Her other was holding Angela’s, their fingers laced together. It was the only chance at physical contact Fareeha got, and unless she was very much mistaken Angela enjoyed it as well. It had become part of their routine ever since Angela’s particularly band day.

"Just looking up and there it is, stretching out far as you can see in every direction. All I’ve got in here is this tiny window.”

“I get to go out sometimes. Get water, feed the horses, that sort of thing. It is nice being able to look up at the sky.” Angela agreed. 

“They let you wander around like that?”

“Not much. The stables are right next to the building, the well is only a bit further. I’m only out there for a moment.”

“But you could run. Try to escape.”

Angela sighed.

“Where would I run to? Every town in a hundred miles would just capture and return me. I don’t know how to take care of myself in the wild, so that’s not an option. I did try once, a few years ago. I got lost and almost froze to death. When they found me… I haven’t tried since.”

The resignation in her voice was maybe the worst thing Fareeha had heard since she had been brought to this place.

“We’re going to get out of this place.”

“I have no doubt you will. You are an Amari, I can’t imagine they could hold you forever. I’m not that strong.”

“Then I’ll take you with me when I escape, or come back and get you.” Fareeha insisted.

“I don’t mean to be ungrateful, but I don’t have anywhere to go. No friends or family I can go to.”

“You have me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions and do basically whatever I want over there. 99% T, very occasionally M. 
> 
> I also have a blog for adult oriented stuff. On this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot. E for Explicit. Very explicit.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/about)
> 
> Please comments! They make me very happy and help motivate!


End file.
